


Itchy Fingers

by agirlintheville



Series: Naughty Steve [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Naughty!Steve, Stealing, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve enjoys stealing things from other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic! Please let me know what you think.  
> This one will be a few chapters long and will be part of a series in which Steve does naughty, not so nice things.  
> Also I wrote this on my phone, sorry for any spelling errors. I'll edit when I get to a computer.

It wasn't about needing anything. 

God knows if he needed anything he just had to ask Tony and it would appear in like two minutes. So it wasn't about needing stuff. It's just that Steve really enjoyed taking things that didn't belong to him.

It wasn't the only thing he enjoyed. Steve enjoyed many things: fighting evil villians, defending those who couldn't or wouldn't defend themselves. He enjoyed seeing his teammates laughing around the dinner table, recounting the highlights of a successful mission. He enjoyed watching Tony's chest rise and fall when the man finally collasped into a deep sleep, his eyes flickering steadily beneath closed lids, soft snores issuing from his slack lips.

But taking things, stealing other people's possessions...that was a different kind of enjoyment. The kind that made his gut tighten and his lungs constrict, his pulse stutter and his breath shallow. The adrenline overload at the thought of being caught in the act, the giddiness of the escape, the gloating over the secrey of it all. Frankly, it was almost as good as sex.

He had boundaries of course. He'd never steal from his teammates, mainly because he didn't want them to kill him and then have Tony be forced to try to avenge him and have the world go to pieces so super quickly.

He'd never steal from Fury because despite the rumors and the official reports of how he lost his eye, he was almost postive the eyepatch was a ruse and the Director was just playing a gigantic mind fuck game with everyone. And if Fury saw that clearly with one eye, Steve shuddered to think what he see with two. Probably the past and future and all of Steve's sins.

And he'd never steal from Pepper, ever. She made Tony into the man he was today: a man who was always trying to better than he was the day before. A man who loved Steve and allowed Steve to love him. Plus he was pretty sure that there weren't many people who could gossip with their boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, so he definitely cherished his friendship with Pepper and wouldn't do anything to hurt it.

No he'd never steal from those people. The game simply wasn't fun when it came to them and if the game wasn't fun, then there was no point to it. So they were off limits. Everyone else, though...now they were pretty much fair game.


End file.
